seeds_of_chaosfandomcom-20200214-history
House Bareag
Write the first paragraph of your page here. History House Bareag was established 3000 BV (before Vorkun). Their seat is the castle of Coldwatch which sits in the largest pass in the Mountains of the Moon, known as the Gate of Swords. The lords who hold Coldwatch are known as the Kings of Aonia, the High Lords of the North, and the Keepers of the Gate of Swords. House Bareag can trace its roots directly to Aon. Richard was a bastard son of Aon along with six other. It is well-known but not talked very often that Aon had lsot his min in the later stages of his life. He had no true heirs, and many wives and concubines. When Aon died he left six bastard sons and two daughters. Only three survived the infighting for control of Coldwatch. Eventuallly Rychard wrestled power from his brothers, only two other brothers lived, Weldren Ronsby and Teodren Gadwin, who were given small lands in the high north at the very limits of Aonian lands. Rychard became known as the Bear of Aon, and eventually claimed the name Bareag, which is a High Amoran word for Bear. His younger sisters, Grechen and Lyssa, were married to other lords to cement his rule. The Bareags were not always the supreme rulers but minor lords under the servtitude of the Solwyns. Before the arrival of Vorkun the Binder, most of the Aonian lords fought amongst each other and the only true loyalty was to blood. When Vorkun arrived with his massive armies he easily conquered the fractured northerners. The head of House Bareag at the time, Harnald, became known as the Weak. The Aonian lords were cowed and beaten into serving their new masters and marched east to conquer the Greenmen and Greymen. The Karaycians brought bronze weapons against the stone-age tools of the mostly peaceful Greenmen. It did not take long for the Greenmen to be conqured and turned toward the Varrmen of the south. The Varrmen were much more ferocious and mired the much larger army at the Narrows. The Karaycians were very weak navally and could not best the Varrmen by sea and so struggled through the swamps and moors of the Narrows. in '''29 After Vorkun (AV). '''The Blood-King contracted a fever and died shortly after. The Lord of Coldwatch, Marlain gathered together the Aonians and sealed a pact with the Green and Grey men to push out the invaders. Marlain struck hard and the demoralized invaders were soon chased back north. A few surviving Karaycians managed to make a living in the Narrows and still prosper there today. Marlain took advantage of his new found status among the Aonian lords and wrenched power away from the fading Solwyn's. They had long been known as the keepers of the faith, but Marlain moved the centre of Aonian religion to a hill in the middle of the Plains of Aon, where a pivotal battle was fought against the invaders. He raised a soldier who had been especially brave, to Lord and the city of Highshrine was born. The Crocus Pact was signed in '''43 AV. '''It laid the foundatin of free trade and peace between the Greenmen, the Greymen, and Aonia. Marlain declared himself the King of Aonia in '''60 AV. '''A few years before his death. In '''200 AV '''the shepherds around the River Lor, took the then known Greenstones, and renamed them the Lortstones. The varied people led by Arthor the Valiant took the lands of the Greenmen from them with iron weapons, that the people of Acea had long used. House Bareag marched to the Green Pass and miraculously held the Lorians at bay. Davyd the Valiant held the pass for ten days bloodying the superior enemy. The Lorians turned away, presumably because they many contesting nobles and chiefs were weary of war and only wanted peace. Characteristics